Peace of mine
by Mistress of Vos
Summary: Peace is not something Cybertronians are used to, but they do like it. What actually they do not like is people lying to themselves about feelings, so Skywarp has decided to make his brother Starscream accept his true emotions for certain past Decepticon Leader.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 "Getting familiar"**_

Cybertron was at peace.

That was something kind of difficult to accept, specially for someone like Starscream, who had lived for war since he was still a youngling.

But well, four million years of war had become a curse to the planet itself and to its civilization, to cybertronians as tough to break as they were. Even Starscream knew that a total victory was harder to obtain as time passed, and Primus, time had passed from the moment when he had met Megatron and started fighting for him; four million years since the Decepticons first attacked the Council and four million years trying to gain control over the planet.

And after all that thing about Unicron destroying half the population that was left by war… Well, peace was something both factions desired. No more death, just peace.

Starscream, as the commander he was, watched, analyzed and gave advice to his own leader during all the process of the leaders of both factions giving their demands and making negotiations to assure they would not lose the authority they had (Optimus was more interested in the safety of his Autobots, though). At the end, the senior commanders received titles and became governors of certain city, or minister of some aspect, or, as the case of Megatron and Optimus, part of the new Council that rule and control Cybertron completely.

Starscream was not part of the Council because of the relation he had with the once War Lord, but actually none decepticon or autobot was part of it with the exception of Prime and Megatron; the rest of the members were all neutral leaders who had been doing deals with other civilizations to assure the survival of the cybertronians who had not taken part in the war; that solved the problem of how they were going to face the Intergalactic Council and how to install a government that was not going to favor any of the two factions. Plus, neutrals were more reasonable about laws and rules knowing their own leaders were part of the new Cybertronian Council.

Anyway, Starscream was now the High Lord Protector of Vos, at least until the citizens decided they wanted another governor, that was little bit probable considering the red seeker had already serve for two hundred and fifty years, but he still insisted in doing the process of elections every twenty years. Why? Because he had learned (in the bad way) that forcing authority over the rest was everything but convenient for the plans one could have.

Anyway, most of the seekers that lived in Vos were ex- Decepticons, so Starscream had no problem at all to keep his power in a considerable level, sometimes even daring to disobey direct orders from the Council, but never getting to a point that he was considered a menace, maybe in terms of ethic Vosians were different, but they wanted the new peace to last forever. And Starscream was always thinking about hot to keep his city satisfied with the life style at the same time that the Council was not threating the autonomy of his city because of some rules they were not following (well, Vos did follow those rules, just that not completely).

So, two hundred and fifty years of Starscream being actually a nice High Lord Protector that did care about the citizens and that was not planning anything to break the peace.

Many had asked themselves (and to Starscream himself), why?

After being SIC of the Decepticons (of Megatron), after being such a high commander of the aerial-seeker force, after being such a recognized soldier and strategist… Why?

Megatron, Optimus, Prowl, Magnus, Soundwave… They had had their own reasons, but Starscream did have some advantage back then, he could have taken power over the Decepticon force and take control of what was left of the planet and population.

So why would he support the Peace deal during both factions and neutrals? Why would he accept to lose his rank without knowing if he was actually getting a high position in the new government? Did he know Megatron was going to recommend him to being High Lord Protector and that the rest of the Council was going to agree?

The truth behind it was strange.

He was tired of war.

Tired of trying to overthrow Megatron just because his own desires and resentment.

Tired of being so selfish and so foolish at the same time.

Starscream had got tired of his loneliness, too.

And peace had seemed like an opportunity to fix his mistakes. Or a little bit of them, at least.

Cybertron was at peace (three hundred years of it had recently been celebrated), Starscream was the High Lord Protector of Vos and he had not seen Megatron in all those years.

Everything was perfect, one just needed to get familiar to it.

But well then, Skywarp had not gotten familiar with that situation, and he did not think he could.

* * *

It was not rare that Starscream gave and indirect invitation to his two brothers to relax of their responsibilities to have a chat and drink some of that good engex he used to buy at Helex, but it was rare that Starscream insisted in having the reunion at his apartment and not in his office.

Skywarp could not put his finger on it, but Primus knew something was happening; and it probably was no good.

Skywarp sighed before knocking the door of Starscream's apartment; he saw the doorbell a few seconds later and press it with embarrassment. The door opened without previous notice, and Thundercracker smiled at Skywarp.

\- Hey. – said the blue seeker.

\- Hey… - responded the teleporter.

Skywarp entered the apartment, feeling quite nervous.

(He had been nervous all those years of peace, but he never was nervous when being near to his brothers. There was something hidden from him).

-Where`s Screamer?

-Do not call me like that! – was yelled since the living room, and then a laugh that was not from Starscream sounded softly.

There was someone else in that apartment with the three seekers. There was someone with Starscream.

Thundercracker give Skywarp a slap on the shoulder, still smiling.

-You better stay calm, SW. This is… Not really expected.

Both walked a few meters in the aisle and then turn to the left to enter the living room. And it was then when Skywarp understood why he was more nervous than usual about seeing his brothers.

Skyfire was sitting next to Starscream, with his large arm surrounding the red seeker`s hips. Starscream was hiding his face in the white seeker's neck.

Skywarp smiled to those two with a feeling similar to anxiety.

 **To be continue…**

.

* * *

 **Edited on 07/29/18**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 "New member?"_**

Skywarp took his sit next to Thundercracker and in front of Starscream and Skyfire. An extremely awkward silence was ruling the room while Skywarp's CPU worked two times faster than usual trying to find an answer to the currently situation.

Starscream made a sound with his throat, making his brothers remember they were there to talk and not to inspect the floor (that was different from the last time Thundercracker had been there, just to confirm how much time had passed since the last time he or Skywarp went there).

Skyfire was the one to talk.

-I know you are not aware of my relationship with Starscream, but…

-Relationship? – murmured Skywarp with horror, interrupting the autobot.

Skyfire ignored him.

-But we beg your forgiveness, we needed time to clarify some aspects between us, and you should be glad you are the first to know; no one else out this apartment has any idea of our relation.

Thundercracker raise his hand, looking strangely calm.

-So, you are together?

-Yes, but we are not Conjunx Endura, not yet. – Starscream answered slowly, as if he did not believe his own words.

-Starscream wanted to tell you about this first than anyone, I would be glad if you could support us, since the relations between Autobots and Decepticons are still a little tense. – explained the white seeker with a genuine smile in his face.

Skywarp was going to open his mouth, but he stayed silent for a moment, thinking.

Skyfire looked happy, really happy. He had waited for Starscream to left the Decepticons for a few decades on Earth, and it seemed they had reunited when peace had become official. Usually, a Conjunx Endura was someone you knew and live with for millennials before doing the arrangement, and doing it with less than five centuries…

He remembered himself that Starscream and Skyfire had been together for millennials before war, but four million years were between those times and the currently ones.

Did Skyfire know about Starscream and…?

No, surely not. Hopefully not.

The point was that Skyfire had been in a hibernation state those four million years, and to him the feeling of love was still as strong and full of youth as when he met Starscream at the Science Academy. But Starscream had changed in many ways, both Thundercracker and Skywarp were aware of it.

Skyfire could be still be crazy in love… But was Starscream still like that?

It looked like he had decided to give it a try, at least.

Starscream finally talked again.

-I am afraid that our relation can affect how you see me.

Thundercracker and Skywarp share a quick glance of disconcert.

-Why would it change? We are just surprised that after all this time you really worked in being together again. – said the purple seeker without thinking.

Starscream smiled a little bit.

-I though you still hated Autobots.

Thundercracker coughed to claim attention.

-Well, we certainly did, during war and that stuff. But this peace is thanks to all cybertronians, isn't it? If Skyfire makes you happy and vice versa, we agree to your relationship, and we will support you.

Starscream got himself out of Skyfire's arm and let his body fall over his brothers, hugging them by the neck.

-Oh, Primus, thank you so much, guys. I… I was so afraid of you hating me and not talking to me ever again and…

-Hey, hey, take it easy, Screamer. We would never hate you, believe me, if we didn't during the war we would not start today. – said Thundercracker.

Skywarp just smiled, still having that feeling of something being hidden in all of that… Mess.

Skywarp's CPU stopped for a moment.

Yes, it was definitely a mess as the word say it, after all the circumstance of those two being together implied a lot of problems, and not only personal ones but also related to the political position of every one.

And, well, there was also the fact that probably Skyfire did not know anything about that _thing._

Megatron and Starscream's _thing._

Skywarp almost screamed when Skyfire gave him a slap in the back, laughing slowly.

-I also hope you can accept as a new member of your flying trips, what do you think Skywarp? I have a nice apartment in Iacon.

Oh, yes, if they became Conjunx Endura then Skyfire would be part of the trine… That meant Skywarp and Thundercracker being brothers-in-law of the white scientist and including him in almost every trine-activity they did.

Skywarp could feel his wings trembling.

* * *

-This is madness, TC!

Thundercracker sighed and gave to his cube of engex a really deep gulp; closing his optics for a moment.

-We cannot just go with Skyfire and ask him if he is aware that Megs and Screamer used to frag centuries ago.

Skywarp hit the table with anger.

-Do not say it like that, we both know there was more than just fragging. Is not as if they fragged for fun or because they were drunk, they had something.

-Yeah, and he never told us what happen and why he tried to kill Megs that last thousand of years before the peace.

-That's exactly my point, I doubt they have ever fix that.

-Fix what?

-Fix how they ended, how they feel about each other.

-I think they are still hating the other one.

-But why?

-Don't know, SW, maybe Megs wanted to do something and Screamer didn't, or someone cheated, stuff like that.

-Primus, so you are okay with Starscream lying by omission to an Autobot who was in stasis during millions of years and does not know anything about his fiancé fragging with Megatron?

-If I say "Yes" will you stop annoying me with this? I have enough with Starscream getting together with an Autobot instead of a Decepticon or a Neutral.

-Of course, for you it only matters _this_ will probably ruin our precious status in the government, after all we will lose all the sympathizers in Vos.

-Oh, come on, I am just saying we should think how to implement _this_ without losing all the work we have done in these three hundred years of peace.

-We should be worried about the fact of Starscream deciding to go back with his ex-couple after four million and three hundred fragging years!

-Actually, they never broke up, did they? As far as we know Starscream was sort of widowed and never again had a relationship, Megatron could be just a really lucky boss.

-Then explain to me why Megatron protected Starscream in the trials of the New Council and recommended him to be High Lord Protector of Vos?

-Maybe he had something to regret about Screamer, I am telling you that maybe it was his fault all that thing about "I am going to kill Megatron", what would explain why he never killed Starscream.

Skywarp let his head fall in the table and throw away his engex cube. Thundercracker rolled his optics, regretting he had invited his brother to his apartment to drink and discuss what had happened with the red seeker that day earlier.

-Look, SW, I understand you have always wanted to know what happen between Megs and Starscream, but if they left it behind we have no right to make them go back just to satisfy our curiosity. Star founded his spark mate, as complicated as it is going to be for everyone, but at least Skyfire would never hurt our brother, and I can assure he is being sincere with his feelings.

-But what about Skyfire ignoring what Star did those four million years?

-He is doing this even knowing all the deaths caused by Starscream and the things he did as a Decepticon, I do not think he would care that much about some old lovers.

-And Megatron?

-What about him?

-Do you think he will take it well? He has been alone all this years and, well, I had though he had been waiting for Starscream.

Thundercracker didn't answer, because deep in his mind, he had always thought Starscream and Megatron should be together.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 "And the routine finishes…"**

Megatron considered himself a patient mech, specially since the period of peace and the government of the New Council had started.

He really tried not to crush Prime`s head each time he did something that just caused more paper work and conferences with politicians to Megatron. And he had gotten well until then.

No crushing Prime's head, no killing Prowl, no poisoning Ultra Magnus. He had really made an effort to accomplish all of that; Primus, even not yelling at Soundwave or Shockwave was kind of hard sometimes, after all Peace and collective work was not in his Decepticon Programming, but he had accomplished all of that without any incident.

So Megatron could say with proud that he was patient, more than most mechs, at least.

That, however, didn't mean he was taking easy the fact of Skywarp and Thundercracker being in his office and talking without pause about the "Great Times", acting as if they were his closest friends of all Cybertron.

" _They want something from me"_ , he told to himself.

-Thundercracker, Skywarp… As much as I appreciate your sudden concern about me and my life, I must say that I am getting tired of both of you talking nonsenses that loud. – he said without looking at them, typing a report in his data pad.

" _They surely want me to fix some disaster they just did, nothing like your past boss being part of the Council, eh?"_

Skywarp was the one to comply.

-Megatron, err, sir. Yes, I mean… We actually wanted to talk about something really delicate. – Was that nervousness in Skywarp's voice?

The past Decepticon leader sighed, they had done something problematic without any doubt.

-You should have started with that and not asking me if I remembered that time the seekers crushed Optimus' forces at Kalis.

-Well, sir, we just got a little emotional. We have not saw you either talked to you in three hundred years. Not properly, you know. – Thundercracker explained slowly.

-Okay, okay. What is it, then?

Both seekers took a deep breath to refresh their systems, and after sharing a quick look both talked simultaneously.

-Starscream is becoming Conjunx Endura with Skyfire.

-Well, guys, that is truly… Wait.

Megatron collocated the data pad in his desk and got up, looking to the seekers with too much attention.

He had heard wrong, definitely.

Hopefully.

-Could you repeat that?

* * *

Starscream laughed softly when Skyfire surrounded him by the hips while he was still cleaning some glasses in the kitchen.

-If I drop it you are going to pay for it, Sky.

-It's okay, I am just sort of hugging you, nothing more. – the autobot answered, clearly having fun teasing the red seeker.

Starscream let the glasses apart, he could continue with that later, when his partner was not trying to make him break something.

(He still remembered that time their game went a little too far and they broke the screen of the living room that Starscream needed to answer conferences at his apartment. It had been hard and shameful to explain to his personal assistant that he was ordering a new screen because the original had been broken completely with the weight of two mechs falling over it).

-Ohm, there is no fun at this if you just gave up.

-As much as I love to play I do care by those glasses and my hands, Sky, but we still can play something else.

Skyfire smiled and raised an eyebrow, his chin resting over Starscream's head.

-Play what, my dear?

The red seeker flipped and put his arms over the autoboots neck with a smudgy look in his optics.

-We can play anything you want. – Starscream purred.

Who would say Starscream would be such in a good mood even days after telling the truth to his brothers?

Primus, if the rest of his friends and partners supported them as those two did Skyfire was going to have a very satisfying life since that moment.

The autobot just kissed the smaller seeker with need.

* * *

Megatron was in the dark of his room, lying in the berth with his optics firmly closed.

Thinking.

Starscream was going to become Conjunx Endura with Skyfire.

Conjunx Endura.

With an Autobot.

Megatron sighed with tiredness, trying to get those thoughts out of his mind before he decided to kill somebody in the middle of a crisis of anger.

(Not that he had much right to that mentioned anger).

He and Starscream… It could have never work out. Not after all what happened between them during the war.

Megatron still wondered if apologizing would make any difference in the "silent treatment" the seeker had been giving him for three hundred years and counting yet. But he never found the courage to accept what he'd done to Starscream and neither did he find how to look at the seeker face to face without the past hunting him down.

Megatron never looked back to the past, and never looked back to Starscream and the relation he destroyed. He just erased everything, hoping that time would tell what needed to be done.

But he didn't hope that Starscream would arrive to the point of taking an Autobot as his Conjunx Endura, and Megatron was sure that three hundred years was not enough to forget all those thousands of years they were together, all those nights that the seeker lied in Megatron's arms and that both did though would never end.

Megatron growled.

He certainly wasn't having success at _not_ thinking about Starscream being with somebody else.

* * *

Starscream was having a really nice day, even better that the ones he used to have after seeing Skyfire at his apartment at midnight just to whisper how much they loved each other.

Starscream knew that his feeling of happiness and relief was because of his appreciated brothers giving him their support; it didn't matter it was more of a moral support that nothing, the fact of Skywarp and Thundercracker approving his relationship, and arrangement made the red seeker to feel as if he and Skyfire could beat any obstacle in their way to be together formally once and for all.

Starscream's office was at the highest level of the Government Tower, building that he shared with many ministers and that was used to organize reunions between authorities like the politicians and police commandants. The High Lord Protector spent most of his day in his office, attending ministers, commandants, ambassadress, and from time to time Senators and even Councilors.

He finally got out of the elevator and started walking to his office, seeing that his secretary/personal assistant, Override, was already there, typing without pause in a data pad and talking with someone by the external communicator of her desk.

The only good thing about those external communicators was that both Starscream and Override could decide they had had enough of talking and just shut down, without anyone having access to their inner and personal lines. Starscream certainly enjoyed the freedom that came with those devices.

(Decepticon and Autobot lines of communications had been turned off after the installation of the New Council, and they had gone back to personals calls where you needed the code of the other person's line to be able to communicate).

-Good morning, Override. – said Starscream while entering the code to open the door.

The femme gave him a salute with her head, still talking with somebody who, for what the seeker could hear, probably was trying to contact the incorrect authority to solve a problem. It was really common that everybody wanted the highest governors to solve everything, when actually the ones who had the ways and knowledge to fix those mentioned problems were usually the members of the Police Force, Directors of Districts, and even Managers of Projects.

The job of Starscream also consisted in making sure the authorities that had nothing to do with the politics did their jobs correctly. He did not know what was waiting for him that morning, but nothing could ruin his happiness.

Everything had been great those last days since the reunion with his brothers and sentimental partner. Even his work had been less demandant.

Maybe the City was ready to have another High Lord Protector, and then Starscream and Skyfire could leave the planet for some years to see the Universe at peace.

He took place behind his desk and turn on the data pad.

And then his day was ruined.

He had a message from the Councilor Megatron of Kaon.

 **To be continued…**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notes:** Hey, there! I am planning this fanfic will not have more than 20 chapters, I hope each one will be at least as long as this one or even longer, If you see any mistakes or contradictory things you are welcome to tell me.

I deleted and posted again the first two chapters to fix some gramar errors I didn't notice. I will try not to delte any chapter again.

Hopefully I am going to update at least twice per month, since I will probably post another Transfromers fanfic soon and I want to have this one finished before that.

Thanks for reading!

 **'Till all are one!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 "Annoyances…"**_

Starscream was having one of the worst panic attacks inside the bathroom of his office.

He was hyperventilating, face hidden in his trembling hands, optics closed and full of tears.

Why?

Why did Megatron had to appear when Starscream was almost getting over him? It was not fair, and it was completely awful to afront that situation just when the seeker had accepted Skyfire's proposal to become Conjunx Endura.

It was as if Megatron was searching to torture him psychologically because of him moving on, as a punishment for his lack of loyalty for his…

No.

Megatron was no longer his master, he never was in the first place. Starscream was no one's possession. He was a sentient and smart being, a seeker.

He was not a drone to be manipulated and treated like an object!

But he had been sort of a drone for Megatron, hadn't he?

Starscream tried to calm his breathing, his systems were starting to get hot as a reaction to the mental stress and it was better to let the fresh air get inside his body.

Should he call the psychiatrist? Maybe tell Skyfire?

Why did Megatron send him a message? They had nothing to do with the other… Unless…

Unless Megatron had some plan to separate him from Skyfire… But he needed to know about the arrangement to do that… And there were only four mechs who knew, and two were the couple itself…

Starscream counted up to twenty in old Cybertronian.

First, he would read the message. It could always be something related to politics and nothing more.

Nothing more, he hoped.

(A part of him didn`t).

* * *

Skywarp kind of feel strange when he woke up, and it was not the headache he was suffering because of the engex he had consumed, he did feel _strange_ in a way he couldn't explain at all.

As if something was wrong, no, more like if _he_ had done something wrong.

He sighed before giving a sip to his low grade energon thinking why he had that feeling (besides all that Starscream and Skyfire's thing, obviously). Maybe he got rude with the bartender the night before? Did he annoy someone with a little too much of flirting? Or…?

Megatron. It could be that he was feeling repentance about giving the news to his ex-leader, but he had been relieved after talking with him two days ago, so why did his processor wait that much to think it had been a bad idea?

No, it was something different. Maybe something to do with Starscream or Thundercracker's mood. The purple seeker hawked and then stood up and went straight to his room, looking for his personal data pad.

No messages from his brothers.

Then what was causing him such a strange feeling?

He had not felt like that when visiting Starscream's apartment… Actually, he hadn't felt like that since the war.

Skywarp had screwed up something, surely.

* * *

Starscream sited softly in his chair and took the data pad in his still trembling servos, trying to keep his mind focused. It would not be good to start thinking about possibilities again, he needed to control that fragging paranoia.

Actually, why was he getting so sentimental about it? Sooner or later he had to meet Megatron again, after all they were both politicians. Having being so far away from each other had been just a stroke of luck, and he was no longer Starscream's master.

No, Starscream was free to do his own life and Megatron had no right to interfere with his feelings. Not anymore.

He opened the message. Praying to his ancestors it would be something that could be fixed or even better, ignored.

" _To the High Lord Protector of Vos, Starscream:_

 _It is with pleasure that I invite you as well as the Council and many politicians to my Manor to celebrate the approval of the Law #397 of the New Constitution and its starting implementation since the next decacycle in Kaon City._

 _Your presence would be really appreciated as well as any other you desire to bring to commemorate this important moment of Cybertronian History._

 _Regards,_

 _Councilor Megatron of Kaon."_

Oh.

Starscream sighed with relief.

At least those events could be avoided.

(After all, he had the right to say "No." to that invitation.

Didn't he?).

* * *

Megatron putted his data pad far from his sight, asking himself why he had done such a stupid thing just to see Starscream once again.

It was crazy! He could not be feeling jealousy just because the seeker was doing his own life once again.

(It was not fair, as well).

Maybe he should cancel it all? He could not just ask his coworkers to assist to a party in 10 days, it was too soon considering how busy most of politicians were. It was going to be a disaster.

He had sent that message yesterday, and now that was another day he could see how bad he had acted. He was no youngling to act so foolish!

He could throw himself out of the window, maybe he would be in the hospital enough time to cover his mistake.

No, no. Then he would have a delay in all of his reports and would be facing nights full of work.

No! He was going to afront it because he was a mech who could control his actions and thoughts.

Megatron hide his face in his hands and growled.

He needed to accept his destiny, after all he was the one who acted impulsive without asking anyone about it.

* * *

Thundercracker was not expecting Skywarp to arrive at his apartment so early. When the purple seeker said "I am going to your place." He really did not expect it meant "I am arriving in five fragging minutes." Thundercracker was still without cleaning himself and drinking some energon when his brother appeared in his kitchen.

-You could have knocked, you know?

-Primus' sake, if I have your password I am going to use it. Anyway, have you read you messages lately?

-SW, I just woke up like two hours ago. It's my free day.

-Go for your data pad.

Skywarp sounded (and looked) worried. Strange. Afraid.

Thundercracker sighed and put the energon cube in the table. Then he slowly walked to the living room, thinking why his life was having all that movement lately. Was Primus sending him a punishment for what he did as a decepticon?

He just wanted to relax, he had had enough with the Skyfire's thing (he was still angry about it). Now it seemed there was something else to be worried about.

He turned on the data pad and waited a few minutes for it to download all the messages missed during the night.

And the he watched it.

An invitation from Megatron to _all_ politician from Cybertronian to a reunion that was gong to be hold the next decacycle.

An invitation that maybe, just maybe, could have something to do with Thundercracker and Skywarp telling Megatron about certain red seeker getting a Conjunx who was not him. *

-Scrap.

* * *

Starscream arrived to his apartment late that night; after his panic attack he wasn't able to start his work until the evening and even when it didn't take his too much time the hours he had lost made a difference at his out-time.

He just wanted to drink some energon and then recharge.

Then his inner communicator sounded.

 _\- "Starscream?"_

 _\- "Hello, Sky. How was your day?"_

 _\- "As usual, I guess. How was yours? Are you okay?"_

 _\- "Why the question?"_

 _\- "I received this invitation from Megatron, and well… Are you alright? We have never really talk about something like this happening."_

 _\- "I am not going."_

 _\- "Oh, I see. So, you okay?"_

Starscream almost cried.

 _\- "I think so, I am making an appointment with Rung next week."_

 _\- "That is good to hear. Do you want me to go to your apartment to talk?"_

 _\- "No, it's not necessary. We can go out tomorrow instead, I need to recharge."_

 _\- "I get it, good night, then. I love you, Star."_

 _\- "Good night. Love you too."_

Starscream didn`t recharge that night.

.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 _ **Edited on June 2nd, 2019.**_

 _*This part had an error f timeline, since it say that that invitation had been sent hour after after Skywarp visiting Megatron, which had happened two days ago to the receiving hour. Two days separate the visiting from the sending of the invitation._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Decacycle:**_ In the animated universe it was equivalent to ten human days; here I am assuming cybertronians days and hours are identical to the ones from Earth.

 _ **Orbital cycle:**_ A month

 _ **Stellar cycle:**_ A whole year.

 _ **Gender:**_ Okay, according to IDW it seems Cybertronians have a gender that usually matches their looks (and the head canon in most fanfics is that all cybertronians possess two methods of interfacing). For what I have read things like "homosexuality" do not exist since they can reproduce and being with anyone. You could see the fact of genders like the one of the Gems in Steven Universe, I guess.

 **Notes:** Does Starscream feel like a guy with mental health problems? Because he is. Thanks for reading.

 **Reviews are free, my fellow cybertronians ^.^**

 _ **`Till all are one!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 "Thing we never forget…"**_

 _\- "Good night. Love you too."_

Starscream didn't recharge that night.

It was not that he didn't try to recharge.

He just… He couldn't.

Every time he closed his optics both his body and mind remembered Megatron and the past. Megatron and the long nights. Megatron and his cold sights. Megatron, dominating him to unbelievable levels.

And Starscream remembered himself being a fool, desperate for love and appreciation. Broken to a point that not even his brothers could fix him. He had thought… He had thought Megatron could fix him, make him better, love him better than anyone.

(It was not that way, he found much time later).

Starscream rolled in his berth, thinking and over thinking; unable to stop himself from it. Tears started coming out of his optics, frustration and hurt present in his body and mind.

He didn't recharge that night, and hours later the sunset came with a red light over the Cybertronian sky, announcing a new day.

* * *

It was still early in the morning; Skyfire was writing his report of the last month of the Vosian Science Academy when his secretary knocked the door of the office.

-Come in, Darkpunch.

A tall and monochromatic mech entered, holding a data pad in his right hand and a cup of hot energon in the other.

-Sir, there are two mechs asking to see you. May I let them in?

Strange, he had cleaned all his day in order to finish that report and go out that night with Starscream.

-Who are they? I have no appointments today, as long as I remember.

-They say they are Thundercracker and Skywarp, the aeronautical directors of the police force.

-I see… Okay, just… Just let them in, we shouldn't make people so important wait, right?

The white seeker turned off his data pad, thinking why his soon-to-be brothers-in-law were paying him a visit during his work hours. What if Starscream had suffered an accident and they were there to give him the notice?

Skyfire rubbed his forehead; they surely were just passing by. After all, if they were going to become relatives they needed to know a little bit more about each other.

(And try to forget a little bit about their factions trying to kill the other one).

The autobot couldn't continue with his inner monologue, Skywarp appeared without previous announcement in front of his desk. Without making a sound.

" _Did he just teleported to this half of the floor only to avoid walking?"_ Skyfire thought amused. Primus knew that sometimes great abilities were given to not that intelligent beings.

(Skyfire couldn't make his inner thoughts shut up, after all Skywarp was no genius and his actions were rather strange).

-Hello, Skywarp.

-Hi.

An awkward silence ruled the office a few seconds that felt like an eternity for both seekers, luckily Thundercracker appeared, holding up a gray gift box.

-Skyfire.

-Thundercracker.

The blue seeker collocated the box over the desk.

-Her you have. Three cubes of five times filtered Vosian engex. - said the blue deception.

Skyfire hawked.

-This…

-A gift for your engagement, it is an old tradition for the Decepticons to give a present when someone announces it.

-I didn't know about that tradition.

-As I said, a really old tradition and just among Decepticons. You know, back then were we had to be warriors, miners and that stuff. Most of us couldn't afford good engex so when someone got a Conjunx Endura its friends and family bought three cubes of it.

-I understand that. And your detail is more than appreciated.

-Yeah, well, you are going to be family soon.

Skyfire smiled and closed his optics.

-By the way, I would like to ask you a favor.

* * *

Starscream was typing in his data pad, feeling how his headache got worse second by second. Maybe he should leave that work for another day and try to get some rest.

Actually, he could do it. He would drink some low grade energon with oil and read a little. Then he would fall in recharge while resting in the berth, and everything was going to be okay after that.

Starscream sighed.

He was not doing that, though.

The red seeker was way to pride of his work as High Protector to dare to go home early.

His inner communicator sounded. It was Skyfire.

 _\- "Hey, Star. I was wondering if you would like to come to my place tonight instead of yours"._

Starscream had totally forgotten about that, even when he remembered implying the fact of them having a date to his fiancée right the day before.

 _\- "Oh, Sky, I am sorry. I just got concentrated too much in finishing my work… I forgot to confirm if we were still meeting tonight."_

 _\- "Don't worry, Star. That is why I am asking if you prefer my apartment, I guess you are still out of engex."_

(Starscream actually was out of engex, but he had some Syk that obviously the autobot couldn't discover).

 _\- "You are right, I am. But we do not need high grade to get romantic, do we? "_

Skyfire laughed in the other side.

 _\- "No, we don't; but I think I would like a drink or two to get relaxed. Yesterday was a pretty strange day."_

Oh, yes it fragging was. Starscream knew that.

 _\- "Your apartment, then?"_

 _\- "My apartment, at the same hour. I will be waiting, my love."_

 _\- "I love you, Skyfire." –_ said Starscream, almost with his voice breaking.

 _\- "See you tonight."_

 _\- "See you tonight."_

The called ended, and Starscream could help to think how much he needed to be with Skyfire in that moment.

* * *

Megatron arrived to his home early, dragging his pedes slowly and tired.

Why was he doing what he was doing?

Hadn`t Megatron promised to himself to leave all that thing about Starscream at peace hundred of years ago? It was for the sake of the two of them.

Then, why?

He didn't think about the consequences of his last action, he clearly didn't, but there was kind of a reason to that.

He still wanted the seeker.

And, as a indulged sparkling, he discovered he wanted the seeker when the news of the engagement arrived.

He was jealous, even if the word couldn't embrace the amount of feeling he was having at the moment.

The ex-gladiator let his body fall in the couch in front of his screen, turning it on hoping to forget about everything for a while.

But he didn't forget anything, and Megatron certainly needed to taka a decision about still loving Starscream.

 _ **To be continued….**_

.

* * *

 **Notes:** This chapter is a little bit shorter than the last one, in part because the scene that was supposed to be next to the last one was too long and I am trying to rearrange the next chapter.

 **Reviews are free, my fellow cybertronians.**

' _ **Till all are one!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 "Everything that is behind us."**_

Night finally arrived to one half on Cybertron, darkness above Vos's buildings and streets.

Starscream left his office and founded Skyfire at the principal door of the place, smiling and polished.

-Hello, Starscream.

The red seeker walked towards him and took the autobot's hand with need and nervousness, he didn't care about the other mechs and femmes who were near to them.

-I really missed you, Skyfire.

The voice of Starscream sounded hardly, almost as if it was a sad whisper in the wind.

-Are you alright?

-I… I don't know, can we just go, please?

-As you wish, my dear.

Both started walking, and finally arrived to the departure station. Luna 1 and Luna 2 shining in the nocturnal sky. The red seeker was the one to talk.

-Would it be okay if I stay with you for the night?

The autobot blinked as a reflex of his dismay. Usually, Starscream insisted in all that thing about sleeping apart, fact that the autobot accepted without problem (that wasn't new, they had agreed to wait until they were Conjunx Endura to spend the night together in any way). Although, the red seeker had only asked Skyfire to stayed with him to sleep just once. Not precisely because the romanticism behind it, but more because of the depression attacked the seeker suffered back then.

-Of course, but…

-But?

-Starscream, I am really worried. You have been strange since… - Skyfire shout up himself.

How wise would be to imply to his fiancée that Megatron was still an obstacle between them?

-No, nothing, my love. I am just worried that you are working yourself out.

-Oh, it is okay. I am taking a tomorrow free; I already told Override about it.

-I am good to hear that. We can go out and have some fun.

-Yeah, you read my mind.

Both transformed and started flying across the sky in silence.

Skyfire was flying errantly, wondering if he should make an appointment with a psychiatrist too (after all, one needed to be sort of crazy to have a relationship as his).

And things were never easy with Starscream.

(Skyfire would work on it, anyway).

* * *

Megatron was writing.

Thousands of years had passed since the last time he had written something different to politics or war; he had almost forgotten how to express something different from hate and the desire of power and domination.

Megatron had forgotten how to write about feelings, how to express himself in words that were meant only to free his spark of the constant heartache he suffered. He didn't remember what actual poetry was like.

The ex decepticon leader throw the data pad away, giving up in his useless tried of relieving himself through rhymes and verses.

Starscream…

Megatron knew a decision was essential, but he wasn't able to take one; he just couldn't.

Maybe would it be a good idea to talk with Soundwave about it? An external opinion could be what he needed, and the telepath was conscious of almost the whole story between Megatron and his ex-Second in Command.

But calling Soundwave implied accepting he had done a mistake (a really big one, for that matter); and Megatron was way to arrogant for doing that.

But he still needed to take a decision soon. The reunion was taking place in a week and a little bit more, what if Starscream did show up? What about if Starscream did show up in company of Skyfire?

Megatron didn't want to think in all the consequences that situation could have, especially in his mind and spark.

Starscream was… Complicated. Problematic. Annoying.

And so clever. And scheming. And beautiful.

Megatron rolled his optics, hating himself for still being so weak in terms of that seeker. And yet, so strong as well.

Who was he trying to fool?

He still loved Starscream, and he still wanted the seeker to be his and from no one else.

Megatron hadn't get over Starscream.

(He never really tried, after all, it was impossible).

* * *

Skyfire and Starscream arrived to the apartment in silent, both waked through the aisle and the take their sits in the large couch in the living room.

The autobot's CPU worked fast, trying to find a way to speak to his soon-to-be mate without anything improper. Starscream was obviously sensitive that night, and the last thing Skyfire wanted was to make him awkward. No, the motivational chat was Rung's thing. Skyfire didn't know how to do that, and he less knew about psychology, traumas and that stuff.

Usually what he did was to hug his partner for a while, then they`d drink a few cubes and watch or read until Starscream fell in a deep recharge. Then Skyfire would leave, or at least would go to other room where he could recharge alone.

But Starscream, had asked Skyfire _to stay_. To be together for the night. The white seeker didn't understand how bad everything could be in that moment, and he didn't know how to act in response to the situation.

He was supposed to give his partner the appropriate support, but Starscream would not react as a usual partner.

(In the end, neither of them was a usual mech anymore. Perhaps they never were, in the first place).

Skyfire was finally able to get his voice to sound.

-Is there anything I can do, Starscream?

The red seeker was tense, looking firmly to the floor and with his punches onto his knees. Optics seeming lost and the wings inclined, detonating sadness.

Seconds passed, and subsequently the High Lord talked with a low and broken voice, in a rueful request that sounded more like a beg:

-I… Can you hold me, Sky?

The night took over them and their interlaced hands.

And even though they were in front of each other… Even though Skyfire could feel Starscream recharging after hours of cries… Even though Starscream was there, in his arms…

Even with that, Skyfire felt as his partner were far away from him and their bond.

* * *

To say that Thundercracker was mad at Skywarp would be an excess of simplification. Thundercracker hadn't felt that urge to kill his brother as he was now in a long, _really long_ time.

-TC?

Two red optics glimmered threatening, and a purple seeker whined in the other side of the room.

-Can you let me go, TC?

Thundercracker laughed slowly.

-I think you screw enough for this century, Skywarp.

The called seeker raised his chained hands, supplicant.

-Thundercracker…

-Just shut up for once in your life.

Well, Skywarp had sort of screw up, _again._

Thundercracker had found Skywarp's data pad with a message for Soundwave regarding certain arrangement after Skyfire had asked for a favor to the brothers.

Things were getting out of their hands.

Thundercracker had hope Primus would have mercy on them.

.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Notes:** I apologize for any grammar mistake you see, but I have no one to check the writing besides myself.

 ***Important:*** I do not know how clear am I being about the concept of time here, so here a quick explanation.

 _-I am assuming Kaon is next to Vos, so same schedule and that stuff._

 _-Skywarp and Thundercracker went to talk with Megatron one week after Starscream told them about becoming Conjunx with Skyfire. Megatron send the invitation the same night he talked with the brothers._

 _-Starscream (and almost everybody who will appear later) saw the invitation early the next day of Megatron talking with his brothers, the reunion would be in ten days since that moment since the invitation did not consider the day of sending)._

 _-This chapter takes place the day after Starscream having the panic attack; so, the reunion is in nine days (almost eight since this chapter takes place during the late night)._

 **Thanks for reading, reviews are free, my fellow cybertronians.**

 _ **`Till all are one!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 "None of your business"**_

Soundwave arrived to Megatron's apartment more or less at noon, just to make sure his ex-leader would be awake and with a decent aspect. For Soundwave's disappointment, Megatron was still a mess when the telepath introduced the code of the gate.

(And Soundwave had never been so glad he was such an obtrusive friend; Megatron didn't know the meaning of self-care).

Megatron was lying in the living room's floor, still drunk and without cleaning. Optics closed and his hands incapable of moving properly. It was the third time ever that Soundwave had seen his friend in that state (mental and physical).

-Soundwave: Thinks that Megatron is having an emotional crisis.

The ex-gladiator made a bass sound with his dry throat.

-Soundwave: Recommends Megatron to talk with someone about Starscream's situation.

-This is nothing of your concern, Soundwave.

The telepath bobbed down and looked to Megatron for a while, then, almost as if he were resigned, collocated his hand over the other`s optics.

-Soundwave: Thinks that Megatron should just let it go.

But Megatron didn't let go anything, because he was not falling apart on Soundwave never again. And never again was he going to fell because of Starscream.

(That was not true, but at least Megatron could endure the need of yelling and breaking anything, he could until the pressure of his spark stopped).

Soundwave, knowing that the gray mech was not one to show his motions, decided to wait a little longer for the "intervention time", and got conformed by making Megatron get up and walk to his quarters to recharge for a little bit.

Maybe Skywarp was right; maybe they needed to act instead of just talking.

(A part of Soundwave's mind couldn't stop thinking how terrible was that fact).

* * *

Starscream woke up in Skyfire's berth, feeling dizzy and with the sudden urge of throwing his energon out.

Skyfire talked, and Starscream's audio receptors cried in pain with the sound.

-How are you, Star?

 _Bad. Fragging bad._

-Emotionally or physically?

-Both, I guess.

-I have been better. – murmured Starscream, finally opening his optics with resignation, something told him that day was going to be really hard.

-These amounts of stress are not good for your health, you may have contracted a virus by forcing yourself yesterday.

The red seeker made a sound with his throat and teeth, a mix of a snarl and a cry.

-I was a soldier, an elite soldier. This is just tiredness.

-You were a soldier once, but we have been living this peaceful life since three hundred years ago. Your systems are not the same. – said the autobot with concern, putting his hand over Starscream's forehead, trying to figure out if the temperature was adequate.

-Are you calling me old?

-I am calling you careless. You never recharge enough, and I can tell you did not recharge at all the other day.

Starscream sighed.

-No, I didn't.

Skyfire looked at his fiancé with an empty sight.

-It is Megatron, isn't it?

-Skyfire…

-All of this is because you suddenly remembered that he exists, that he is out there and alive.

-I am angry.

-It was a political invitation, Star, you shouldn't be affected, not like this.

-I am not being affected… Not the way you think, at least.

The autobot closed his fists.

-Why is it always about Megatron? Why can't you just…?

Starscream's optics glowed in warning.

-Just what, Sky?

The white seeker stayed silent for a moment.

-I am just worried, Starscream. I am calling Rung to bring your appointment forward.

Starscream, for the first time in many decades, was not hearing to Skyfire's words.

* * *

Megatron didn't remember the last time he had had such a horrible hangover.

At the end of that party thrown after the battle of Simanzi, perhaps?

The gray mech held his own head, trying not to think in order to dissipate the migraine he seemed to be suffering of.

His optics opened and closed a few times before actually focusing in a point of the ceiling. It was pretty dark. And he was in his berth.

What had he done yesterday?

Soundwave entered to the room with a tray with some energon cubes over it.

-Soundwave: Was about awakening Megatron. You have slept for three hours without consuming anything.

Megatron felt his processor explode.

-I don't remember a thing.

-Soundwave: Thinks that maybe it is better that way; Megatron said such embarrassing things about a certain seeker...

Megatron closed his optics again.

-Did I?

-Soundwave: Is completely sure about what he listened.

-You know what, Soundwave? I have been thinking for the last days… And maybe it is time that I quit this job as Councilor.

The telepath, who had been preparing a cube with oil to cure the hangover, stopped moving for a second.

-Soundwave: Wishes to know what caused that thoughts so suddenly.

-I realized that what I desire is not peace or power. What I desire will not be given with my title.

-Soundwave: And what would be such desire? If I may know, of course.

Megatron opened his optics and looked and the telepath.

-To bring time back and apologize to the ones I will never see again.

Soundwave stayed in silence.

* * *

Starscream got out of the shower unwillingly, his processor still hurting and his optics tired. He certainly was not doing anything besides recharging and drinking some energon.

While he turned on the dryer, the door of the bathroom as knocked. He didn't ask, it was Skyfire, after all he was at the autobot's apartment.

-Are you feeling better, Star? – asked the white seeker from the other side of the door.

-Yes, I will finish in a moment. I am just drying.

-Okay, I called Rung and he said he can see you in three hours, more or less.

Starscream sighed.

-Thank you, a lot, Sky. Do you want to come with me or…?

-Oh, well, I think I can wait for you, there are many shops near to his office.

Starscream turned off the dryer, taking an organic towel instead.

-I am talking about coming with me at the session.

Skyfire was silent for a moment.

-As in a couple therapy?

-As in a couple therapy, yes.

-Do you think we have so many problems?

Starscream looked at himself in the mirror.

Two million years ago, he had been one of the most powerful and feared mechs of all Cybertron, of the Universe itself. He had looked arrogant and scheming. Now his reflect was a tired and sad seeker.

He opened the door, and Skyfire walked back a little bit.

-I have problems, and I don't want you to be absorbed by them.

-You think I need to reconsider being with you?

-You need to reconsider how we are going to live… We cannot keep doing this… Sooner or later I will take away your happiness with my…

Skyfire hugged him.

-Depression. Yeah, I get your point. But if I am taking a session with you is to know how to make you feel better, not to hear a bunch of reasons of why I should not be with the mech I love.

Starscream felt a warm sensation in his spark, and he couldn't stop thinking of how selfish he was by not being able to just forget everything.

.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Some of you may know, others may not. But I have been having some personal problems that are affecting me more than I would like to. Originally, this story was going to be more predictable and Starscream was not going to have such an unstable personality. When I noticed, I had projected my feelings in both Starscream and Megatron. I read again all the chapters and noticed how I have lost sense of the original plot of the story. While I would like to erase them, I prefer to fix it, but updating is getting harder every day, and the need of writing three more chapters to getting back to the plot (more or less that is what my guide of this story indicates) is not precisely helping. I will try to at least arrive to chapter 10 before Christmas.

Now, about Starscream and Skyfire… I promise we will see a little bit of how they got together, and we will see Megatron and Starscream reunion as well.

Thanks to the ones who still follow this story, it means a lot to me that there are people out there who like my writing.

 **Thanks for Reading, reviews are free, my fellow cybertronians.**

 _ **'Till all are one!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 "Days of a beloved past"**_

 _-So, I was thinking about the whole "Project Predacon" thing, right?_

 _Megatron sighed and left his data pad in the table to look straight at Starscream._

 _-And?_

 _The seeker lifted his chin with pride._

 _-You are losing your time with it._

 _The war lord smiled a little bit._

 _-Am I, though?_

 _-Of course. Why do you need a bunch of beasts when you have an elite armada of the best seekers of Vos?_

 _-Hang on, as I recall, seekers are not necessarily always from…_

 _-Oh, shut the frag up. You got my point._

 _Megatron laughed genuinely. The seeker was just jealous, and well, maybe it was Megatron's fault until a certain point._

 _-Come here. – he said as his hand hit his lap._

 _Starscream let out a snort._

 _-I will not sit on your legs again._

 _-Why? You seemed to be enjoying yourself last time._

 _The seeker's face went red with embarrassment. A blush caused by the heat kept in his cheeks that made Starscream look like an innocent and modest youngling._

 _(And Starscream was sort of a youngling compared to Megatron, but well then, weren't most cybertronians young next to the war lord?)_

 _-That was different, sir._

 _The bigger mech laughed with flirtation._

 _-Was it, now?_

 _-Yes._

 _-You were rather docile last time._

 _Starscream closed his optics for a second and then walked straight to Megatron, collocating his servos over the desk, pressing his lips one against other._

 _-Perhaps you should make me docile once again, master. – the seeker poured._

 _Megatron took him immediately, surrounding the seeker's hips with possession and hiding his face in the other's neck._

 _-Oh, and I will make you obey, my little seeker._

 _Starscream smiled with satisfaction and kissed his leader with devotion, surrendering his spark without noticing._

* * *

Starscream woke up shaken, his mind full of remembrances of a past mixed with an unstable present.

The voice of Skyfire sounded as if he were miles away, but he was behind the door.

-Are you ready to go, Star? We are late.

The red seeker stayed still for a moment. Thinking.

The war was over. He was the High Lord Protector from Vos. He was engaged to Skyfire. He and Megatron had not spoken in almost three hundred years.

Starscream rubbed his forehead.

He had an appointment with Rung, yes. That whole couple therapy thing he himself had proposed to Skyfire.

-I am going, just give me a moment.

He got up of the berth and stared to the mirror for a second.

Why did he still have the sensation of Megatron's hands over his body?

* * *

Megatron read once and again the message he had send about the reunion while hearing to Prime's speech in front of him.

He hated those meeting so much.

Soundwave make a sound with his throat, making Megatron stare at him and not at the data pad.

"What?", he asked in the private communicator.

"Soundwave: Thinks it is rude to ignore Optimus' talk."

Megatron turned off his data pad and looked to the front again, seeing how Prime walked from side to another as he spoke about schools being to racist with mechs who came from cities that used to be decepticon territory and actually Megatron should be the one giving that speech and doing something about the problem but he just couldn't.

His mind was all over Starscream and his red optics and his charming wings and his small waist and his sassy smile and…

Megatron slapped himself mentally.

He needed to stop doing that. It wasn't right. He had almost killed Starscream too many times. He couldn't just go with that "I still love you" idea.

It was Skywarp's fault. Yes. He was going to have a little talk with him and Thundercracker about how telling someone his ex was getting a Conjunx Endura was not a nice thing.

Prowl coughed loudly, interrupting Optimus' voice.

Megatron realized everybody was looking at him.

-You have no elegance in your speeches, Prime. – he murmured.

* * *

Skywarp could feel Thundercracker's glance at his back.

-It is way too early for this, TC.

The blue seeker snarled.

-All of this is your fault.

-Yes, yes, just let me have breakfast at peace.

-Skyfire called yesterday. He and Screamer are getting a couple therapy session.

Skywarp didn't know that.

-Did they fight?

-They will fight if you keep this stupid idea of Starscream and Megatron being in love even after years of trying to kill each other. Are you mad?

-For Primus' sake, do you really think Starscream does not think about Megs every day?

-I think you have a problem to want your younger brother to be with someone who probably abused him just for saying that a plan wasn't that good.

Skywarp finished his energon cube in one gulp.

-And you must be a really hypocrite mech to offer helping Skyfire to propose when you know that Starscream is with him just to forget how lonely he feels.

Thundercracker didn't say anything, he stayed silent and looking to his brother.

Skywarp thought about how everything had got really screwed up because of him, and he thought about how Starscream needed that suffering to accept what he was doing wrong.

Maybe Soundwave was right, he shouldn't have intervened.

* * *

Rung offered them some energon sticks, and Skyfire couldn't help to smile a little bit when Starscream took one and ate it at once.

(Starscream didn't know, but sometimes his optics shone like the ones from a sparkling. Innocent and genuinely).

-So, how was your week, Starscream? You did not send me the email as we had agreed.

Skyfire looked away, suddenly remembering why they were there.

Starscream sighed.

-I had not enough energy, I guess.

-Energy or will, Starscream? You know this is a safe space, accepting our actions is not a weakness.

The red seeker let out a "hmmm" sound.

-It was a bad week, actually.

Rung sat in front of them.

-Mind if I ask why?

-I…

Starscream gazed at his fiancé.

-Well, someone invited me to a reunion that I do not feel like going.

-Do you find that reunion awkward or the fact of you getting invited?

-Is more of the one who invited him, honestly. – Skyfire said without thinking.

Rung nodded his head.

-Skyfire, I appreciate you coming here and everything, but you will both have your turns to talk.

Starscream sighed again (wasn't he sighing too often?).

-No, Skyfire is right. Megatron invited me to his reunion and I have never thought I would need to face him ever again.

-How come, if you are both politicians?

-I just though I could avoid him by staying at Vos.

-Are you afraid of him trying to do something to you or maybe of him actually ding nothing at all?

Starscream blinked.

-What?

Rung took out his glasses and started to clean them with a spray.

-Well, it is natural to have certain expectations of past abusers to still being obsessed with one self, after all your unconsciousness wants to think you are important in a way for Megatron and that there is reason of why he would want to hurt you.

It was not the first time Starscream visited Rung.

It was not the first time Rung implied he might be a little obsessed with Megatron.

But it was the first time Starscream actually stopped to think about it.

Yes, he had considered Megatron inviting him for political causes only. But he had never considered Megatron getting over what they had had centuries ago.

And… Well, Starscream loved Skyfire, why did he still think about Megatron so much?

That obsession and unconsciousness thing sounded logical.

Starscream took a deep breath.

-I do not know how to get over Megatron. – he admitted. – And I do not like the idea of him getting over me, either.

Skyfire didn't look at him when he said it.

.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Well, this is a little shorter than usual, but hey, at least I did come back?

If I am honest things are getting harder here at life but I still want to finish this story, I am sorry for the delay.

 **Thanks for reading, reviews are free, my fellow cybertronians.**

 _ **'Till all are one!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 "Ex's and oh's"**_

Starscream woke up and noticed two things.

First, he was in his very own apartment.

Two, there were left six days until Megatron`s reunion.

The memories of Skyfire and himself visiting Rung just hours ago hit him without announcing.

He knew he had done wrong… But he had felt so vulnerable in that moment…

 _-I do not know how to get over Megatron. – he admitted. – And I do not like the idea of him getting over me, either._

-Oh, Primus, what did I do?

Skyfire had not spoken to him after that. He had been silent for some minutes before leaving the room. And he had not answered Starscream's messages since then.

If the red seeker wasn't forcing Skyfire's door right now, it was only because he felt way too miserable to do that. And well, the fact of him being actually guilty of the situation maybe did have something to do with it.

Starscream sighed.

He didn't want to think. Neither of Skyfire nor Megatron.

He just…

He loved Skyfire. He really did. He had been in love with the autobot since he was an innocent youngling studying at the Science Academy.

He had loved Skyfire when he got lost on Earth, he had loved Skyfire when joining Megatron, he had loved Skyfire when he tried to kill Megatron for the first time.

But he also felt something for Megatron.

Starscream had called it "love" back in the day, different from the one with Skyfire, of course. With Megatron everything was about passion and war and poetry.

Megatron had been way older that him (and therefore than Skyfire), with a deep voice and threatening red optics that made him shiver. Megatron had been different, and Starscream himself had been different.

Needy and easily impressed, a lost seeker who had lost everything at hands of the same people Megatron proclaimed he would kill.

Starscream had not noticed how he had ended below the Decepticon leader, screaming Megatron's designation and with his own wings shaking.

(In the present day, Starscream felt a shudder go over his body).

But then... Then Megatron had changed.

Passion became anger and poetry became madness. Megatron's wish showed to be only after power and domination, not only above Cybertron but also above Starscream himself.

First it was a slap when he had criticized one of Megatron's plan during a reunion.

Then the beatings started.

And the abuse that could only happen in the dark finally came, full of cries in the corners of the Nemesis and wounds in Starscream's wings.

How everything had turned so bad in so little time Starscream could not tell. It had started before his mind realized anything.

All that was left of his affair with the Decepticon leader was hate and a glowing desire of killing him.

Slowly. Painfully. Making Megatron regret all what he had done to the red seeker without reason.

Starscream woke up of his thoughts when the ring bell of his apartment sounded loudly.

He took some seconds to get up and walk to the door, his CPU a complete mess, just as his appearance, probably.

-Who's there? - he asked with laziness.

-It´s me; Thundercracker.

-Is Skywarp here as well?

-No, he is not. He would be a fool if so.

Starscream wondered why TC would say that, but he was way too tired to think too much about anything, so he limited himself to open the door and let his brother in.

The blue seeker came in charging a metal box painted with purple shimmers that smell like the old vosian polish Starscream had given once to Skyfire as a gift for winning a contest at the academy.

He did not quite remember which contest, but he remembered that Skyfire used to smell like that polish for a few years.

Thundercracker made himself comfortable in the living room, leaving the box above the table and then sitting on the couch.

Starscream pretended a cough when two minutes passed without his brother saying anything at all.

-May I ask what is happening right now?

Thundercracker sighed.

-I am the one who should be asking that, don't you think, Starscream?

The red seeker took a seat in front of his brother.

-If I will have to guess what you are talking about, I am sorry to say that I am not in the mood.

-Of course, you aren't, what the hell happened yesterday between you and Skyfire?

Starscream could feel his optics starting to burn.

-Nothing happened.

-Then why was he found drunk and flirting with a commoner near to Maccadam's? In Iacon. Three hours from here and you. That clearly states he was not willing of being with you.

Starscream made a sign of deny with his head.

-It's better if you don't know.

-No, it is not better, and it is not good for anyone that suddenly all your life is falling apart without a reasonable reason. What's happening to you? I... Since the war ended you have been strange...

-And exactly how is the real me, dear brother?

-The Starscream I grow up with would never hide his feeling from his trine. At least not when they were so unstable.

-I am not unstable.

-For Primus' sake, unstable emotions and being an unstable mech are different things.

-Nevertheless, you talk as if I were mad.

-I not a "if you were." You are mad. And I... I don't get any of this. First you were dating Skyfire back at the Academy, then he supposedly "dies" during that exploration, then you were fragging with Megatron and then you were trying to kill Megatron and the Skyfire came back from the death and then war ended and Megatron recommends you as High Lord Protector of Vos and then you tell us you have been seeing Skyfire for almost all this time of peace and you two are becoming Conjunx Endura but then suddenly is Megatron the one in your mind…

Thundercracker took a deep breath. He had talked fast and high. Starscream stood still, watching him with emotionless optics.

-I just don't understand anything… And all of this is ridiculous.

-Is it, though?

Starscream finally got up.

-Are you here because you are worried about my self being or because you are worried "this" could affect our political careers?

Thundercracker hid his face between his hands.

-You need to stop this. All of it.

-Why?

-Because you will ruin everything, we have been trying to achieve for the last fragging three hundred years!

Starscream didn't answer.

.

* * *

Skywarp knew that visiting Soundwave without announcing himself (again) was a bad idea, but he did not know that the ex-TIC could send such killing looks to anybody who was not Starscream nor Optimus Prime.

-Hi. - the seeker whispered.

-Soundwave: Thinks that Skywarp has done enough for this millennium.

-I… Yes, I have, indeed. But I really need to speak with you. It is about Megatron and that reunion of his.

-Soundwave: Believes that playing to be a matchmaker with Megatron and Starscream is not a good idea… Not anymore.

Skywarp put his arm behind the door when Soundwave took a step back, threatening him with closing it and letting the poor purple seeker talking all alone.

Primus knew Skywarp was used to that kind of things.

-Listen, I don't know why Megatron decided to invite Starscream…

-Soundwave: Is pretty sure that Megatron invited almost every political figure of Cybertron.

-But certainly, both of them must be having mixed feelings about the whole idea of having to speak after so many years.

-Both… Do you mean Megatron and Starscream?

-For Primus' sake, who else would I be talking about?

Soundwave stayed silent for a second and then opened the door again, indicating with his hand that Skywarp could come in. And the seeker did.

Then the door finally closed.

-Soundwave: Was thinking more about Megatron being dangerous for Skyfire.

-Well, now that you mention it…

-Soundwave: Believes it would be better if Skywarp goes and tells Megatron what his plan was and apologizes.

-What?

-Soundwave: Is sure that Megatron will understand you thought you were doing a favor to Starscream and him. You just need to explain what your vision was.

-I still believe they should be together.

-Why?

Skywarp sighed.

-Look, Thundercracker is angry because he hates Autobots, that's why he doesn't want Starscream to get with Skyfire. But I have different reasons.

-Such as?

-When were still at war… Starscream had these shining optics… And he seemed to be really happy about his relationship with Megatron… In a different way that the one with Skyfire. Less sweet. More realistic. And it was really him. Starscream showed his true attitude with Megatron… Most of the time.

-Soundwave: Thinks that Skywarp should remember that did not end very well for neither Megatron nor Starscream.

-I know, but…

-Soundwave: Is getting tired of this. If you will not explain your plan to Megatron then Soundwave will. And Soundwave will also speak to Starscream.

Skywarp turned off his optics for a moment.

-Well, then. You speak to Megatron… Leave my brother to me.

Although he doubted that blaming all the trouble in himself would help either to separate those two forever or to get them together.

.

* * *

Megatron wasn't the type of drinking with his co-workers, mostly because he couldn't stand them.

However, there was a first time for almost everything.

He, Optimus and some other members of the New Council were in a very expensive and private bar of Iacon, most of the mechs and femmes were laughing and telling some rather funny stories about their lives.

Like that time that Tyrest had been so high that he flied to his ex's house and started crying out of the door. *

Unfortunately, someone took a picture of Tyrest before the now councilor could react, and he ended as a viral image of the Cybertronian Internet. The good thing was he had gotten his partner back after that, so the neutral was kind of proud while speaking.

Megatron stayed silent most of the time, seeing his engex cube with tired optics, thinking about how old he was.

Optimus must have noticed (probably because he had had those mini crises as well), because he palmed his back softly and then said:

-It is hard to be among people so young, isn't it?

Megatron growled.

-It is difficult enough to be among people who think that everything can be solved with love words.

Optimus moved his head as if he were amused by that comment, although Megatron could not tell since the mask was still on.

(How the hell did Optimus get to drink twice what he did and still remember to put his mask on?)

-That is ironic coming from a poet.

-I used to be a poet. Not anymore. You know that.

-Of course, but I was sure you still loved to read from time to time. You were always quite the artistic type, weren't you?

-A little bit, yes. But that does not mean words have all the power you think they do.

-Why did we start this topic?

-Because that mixed with these young and drunk people is getting me annoyed.

-Oh, but there must be something even bigger annoying you.

-Pardon me?

Optimus laughed a bit.

-Well, if you are here with us it must mean you are hiding from something. Maybe from love problems?

Megatron decided that the best answer was to give a deep swallow to his cube and leave, but his tired, needful and drunk mind had other plans.

-If Elita-1 was to become Conjunx with someone who isn't you… Would you try to stop it?

Optimus looked at him with curiosity and then with sadness.

-Most likely yes. – he said in a lower tone than usual.

-Even if others told you not to?

-I love her too much, I would probably only listen to her and nobody else.

Then Megatron decided what he was doing next. While he sent a message for his ship to pick him up, he turned next to the Prime and smiled a little bit.

-Thank you.

That night Optimus Prime called Ratchet almost in a state of hysteria, pretty sure he was hallucinating.

-Megatron just said thanks to me….!

.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Edited on June 2nd, 2019.**

 **Notes:**

*I know that Tyrest is from the IDW continuity, but some time ago I had this idea for a fanfic involving Tyrest begging his ex to come back with him 'cuz it was Primus' will and I couldn't help to put that in this story.

This ended a little bit longer than usual, but I think it's good since it has been quite the time since the last updated.

Many have mentioned the idea of a romantic trine, although I have read many fanfics regarding those situations (and some involving more than four people together…) they are not my type. But hey, if the story gets enough attention, I was thinking in publishing not only the ending I wrote but also two alternatives versions (one could include the trine idea). But you will have to show me that this story is worth it!

Love and kisses to all of you who have read until here! Real life has been better so probably gonna show up here again in not so long!

 **Reviews are free, my fellow cybertronians!**

 **`Till all are one!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 "It could (not) be worse"**_

It was not until the next day of his visiting that Starscream finally decided to open Thundercrackers' gift.

A box full of many bubbles most commonly used during oil baths to give a nice smell to it. He was not thinking in using them soon, though. Those spheres reminded him of the past. And even if it had been a nice part of his life, he preferred not to think in who he had been before the war.

It still hurt to think "what if...?"

Starscream left the box in a high shelf of the bathroom and the went to the kitchen to prepare himself a diluted cube. His brain nerves were killing him. He could swear he heard the noises of the gears inside his head.

As he drank his cube slowly, his inner communicator pinged.

It was Skyfire.

Starscream sighed and answered.

 _-" Hi, Star."_

 _-" Hi, Sky."_

An awkward silence invaded the channel.

 _-" How are you feeling, Starscream? Did you take your rations on time?"_

 _-" I am not sparkling to forget to drink my energon, my dear. And yes, I do feel better. I took these two days off. "_

 _-" I never said you were a sparkling; I am just worried... You did not look so well when I left Rung's office..."_

Of course, Starscream had not look good. He had been feeling like a piece of scrap left to rust in the oil sea.

 _-" Your concern is appreciated very much."_

 _-" Is it? You sound rather cynical."_

Starscream snorted.

 _-" Cynical my thrusters."_

Well, maybe he was sounding cynical.

 _-" Did you get it out of your system? The thing about Megatron, I mean."_

 _-" I... Yes. I talked to Rung. He talked back. He says I may be having an age crisis."_

 _-" You are not that old."_

 _-" We are that old, Skyfire."_

The autobot laughed in the other side of the channel.

 _-" Yes, I am afraid so. Do you want to go out and have some drinks? You know, a date."_

 _-" Rung gave me some medication so no drinks for a while..._ \- then Starscream changed his tone to a softer level. - _But I would love to see you."_

Skyfire´s giggles were hear in the comm.

 _-" You know how I get when you use that tone..."_

 _-" Does it make you remember when you were 'senior Skyfire who would never date his advised who is a poor innocent new guy in the Academy', perhaps?"_

 _-" Starscream! Don't say things like that out loud..."_

The red seeker smiled and finally decided his soon-to-be-Conjunx did not deserve such tease.

 _-" I will see you tonight, then."_

 _-" At my place?"_

 _-" At your place."_

The call ended and Starscream felt a relief in his chest. It seemed Skyfire wasn't angry enough with the situation to leave him... Or uncomfortable enough.

.

* * *

Megatron never thought that buying jewelry could be so difficult.

His mind had told him that once he picked up a limit for the price and that he decided which store he was going to give his credit card number it would be easy to select anything that looked pretty.

But none jewelry seemed to be pretty or at least conventional enough to use out in the streets. Everything was... Ostentatious. As strange as that word sounded in any context.

He had been listening to a young femme talk for almost one hour now, and he was more confused than when he was looking for something on his own.

That the necklace was too simple for a seeker, that the ring would probably be too small for a mech, that the crown was an exaggeration...

Wasn't the femme supposed to sell him the most expensive accessory possible? Because she was doing a terrible job.

Megatron sighed while the femme looked for something that, she assured, would be perfect for a seeker.

And then it happened.

-Hello, Megatron.

The councilor snarled, that voice...

He turned and saw Ironhide's unmistakable figure. The red autobot was holding an organic bag in his right hand and a drink in the other. Looking at him with those annoying blue optics.

-Hi, Ironhide.- he murmured reluctantly.

-What ya doin' here?

Primus, Megatron hadn't missed that awful accent and even worse speaking.

-Buying something, obviously.

-Yeah, but like, for whom?

-For "who".

-Yeah.

-No, I meant that... Never mind. The addressee is not of your business.

Ironhide gave a sip to his drink.

-Whatever ya said, Megs.

Who had been the one coming out with that idea of calling him "Megs"? He still had that question pending to Soundwave.

-Great. I cannot say it was a pleasure to see you, Ironhide.

The autobot laughed softly, but before he could say anything the femme who had been attending Megatron came back. Loudly.

-I found it, sir! I found the perfect tiara for a seeker!

And then Ironhide left his bag in the floor and put his arm over Megatron's shoulder. Smiling.

-Do you know something, oh great councilor Megatron? If you were courting someone you could just have said so.

The decepticon already could see the gossip getting everywhere.

.

* * *

"Talk to Starscream" was easier said than done.

Skywarp took a deep breath before walking inside the building of apartments, trying to but time and therefore avoiding what was actually unavoidable.

He walked up the stairs for a few minutes before getting to Starscream's floor, but then he knew it was a bad idea.

Not to the tell Starscream the truth, but well, right now it was a bad idea.

After all, Tarn (and just what the hell Tarn doing in Vos) was already knocking the door. Impatiently.

Skywarp hide a few steps down, waiting. Maybe Starscream would need reinforcements.

.

* * *

Soundwave typed quietly in his data pad. It had been long since his apartment had been so quiet and it was just perfect.

Rumble and Frenzy were out there with Ravage, most likely spying on someone, but that was not Soundwave's business, was it?

Soundwave decided he could use and drink, but when he got up and started walking to the kitchen the ring bell sounded.

Then it sounded twice.

The blue mech looked with resignation to the floor for a second before turning around and start walking in the opposite direction to open the door.

And when he did, he saw Megatron.

-I need your help.

-Soundwave: Is actually finishing a report...

-I need your help as my friend.

Sometimes the ex-TIC forgot how Megatron loved blackmailing him with their friendship.

-Soundwave: Would like to know what is his help needed for.

-I need you to get Starscream's address.

-Soundwave: Is afraid to tell Megatron that will not be possible.

Megatron gave him a threatening glance.

-Why?

-Politicians addresses are kept hidden to avoid any assassinations attempts.

-Starscream is well known for that, isn't he?

Soundwave sighed.

-Sound... I cannot give you his address, Megatron. You need to get over this.

Megatron shied away from Soundwave's glance.

-No, I... I lost him once, I am not losing him again.

-You already did.

-Maybe I had a change of mind.

-You always do.

-I... Look, I am tired of this. Once I get free from my charge and fix things with Starscream I will be fine.

-And who the hell told you it was a good idea to fight for Starscream's love?

Soundwave swore to Primus that if Skywarp was getting his nose in things that he shouldn't he personally would rip his head off and send it to Thundercracker.

-Why do you assume it was not my own idea?

-Because last time we talked you were considering letting go everything. You said you wanted to leave your charge as soon as possible and then Cybertron itself.

-I was tired...

-And you also said you knew Starscream was out of your possibilities.

-When did I said that?

-When you were drunk. A little bit after you sent that invitation that got us in all of this trouble.

-Us?

Soundwave wanted to punch himself.

-Soundwave: Has been very annoyed by...

-No. You don't mean that. Who is getting troubled by all of this besides me?

Well, frag it. Time to spit everything out.

-Soundwave: Was talking with Skywarp a few days ago, he... He confessed he might have exaggerated a little bit about Starscream and Skyfire becoming Conjunx Endura.

Megatron took a step behind.

-So, they aren't?

-Negative. They will, but not right now. Their relationship was supposed to be only known by Starscream's trine mates. But Starscream is not committed per se, not yet.

Megatron looked confused.

-But... Why would Skywarp tell me they were... That Starscream was becoming Conjunx with that autobot in any moment soon?

-Because he thinks you are better for Starscream

Megatron hid his face in his hands.

-And I am not...

-Soundwave: Believes this is more a thing about prudence. You and Starscream already had a bad relationship.

-It was not bad...

-But it ended that way.

-So Skywarp was trying to get me all stressed about Starscream getting a boyfriend in order to get us together again...

-Skyfire is not as simple as a boyfriend. They left implied to Skywarp and Thundercracker they were going to become Conjunx Endura in the years to come... As I said, the engagement is still missing...

Megatron let himself fall a little bit over Soundwave, a really bad try of a hug.

-I just made things worse.

-Why? Is it worse that the improvised reunion made up only to see Starscream?

-Well, let's say that I sent Starscream a gift... And Ironhide may have tell who-knows-who that I am courting Starscream...

Oh, Primus, what had Megatron done now?

.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **...**

 **Notes:**

Well, I just updated this twice in a month, I am really in a good streak with my inspiration. As always, I am sorry for any grammar errors, but you know that english is not my mother tongue.

I am happy to say that I actually know where I want to get with this story, pretty sure will have between 18-22 chapters and, if I consder that this has received enouch attention, two alternative endings.

By the way, I just love writing Soundwave and Megatron's interactions as the one of a father and the stupid son. We are having plenty of Soundwave and certain seekers. And I blame IDW for Tarn getting involved in this story. He's not gonna hurt our loved Starscream, I promise.

 **Reviews are free, my fellow cybertronians!**

 **`Till all are one!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 "Help me to help you"**_

Skyfire wasn`t surprised when Starscream entered to his apartment one hour later than what they had agreed. It was Starscream who they were talking about, after all.

But the autobot was surprised to see him so tired, not physically (they had been worse back in the war) but mentally. The fatigue could be seen in his opaque optics.

-Are you okay? – he asked doubtfully while getting closer to his fiancée.

Starscream moved his head from one side to other.

-I don't know.

-Would you like to talk about it?

The red seeker closed his optics for some seconds and then hugged Skyfire with need.

-Tarn visited me.

-Tarn as in…

-As in General Tarn, yes.

Skyfire sighed.

-Did he give you a message from Megatron or something like that?

-No.

(It had been even worse).

-Then what happened? – the autobot asked, the worry emerging in his trembling voice while he surrounded Starscream in his arms.

-He asked me why Senator Megatron was courting me.

Skyfire didn't say anything.

What was he supposed to say, anyway?

.

* * *

Certain gray and tall mech could be seen walking nervously outside a two-floor building. He was all alone and cursing in the lowest tone he was able to.

Megatron knew his life was a mess. It had been a mess for quite a long time now.

(It had been a mess since the beginning, if he was sincere with himself).

But, going to therapy? That wasn't his thing. In the other hand…

In the other hand Soundwave was at the border of killing Megatron if the ex-warlord didn't stop ruining everything and then asking his friend to fix it.

" _I am no longer your TIC."_ He had said while giving him a little card with a name and direction on it.

"Froid." That was the name in the card.

A psychiatrist. Primus had mercy on Megatron and the poor guy who was the one to attend him.

He took a deep breath before getting inside the building, praying that nobody would recognize him (or at least that nobody would be so foolish to scream his name as Ironhide had done before).

Soundwave had told Megatron that Froid was a really good psychiatrist, it seemed that he had been the one to help many ex-Decepticons with their war traumas, so there were less possibilities of him trying to blackmail Megatron with anything said during their sessions.

(Soundwave also said Froid had almost retired after trying to help a certain wrecker called Whirl and that he had lost many patients due to the success of the current therapist of Whirl but Megatron had stop paying attention to his friend at that point of the tale).

Megatron wondered if the news of him going to have his head checked had gotten out at the moment of making the appointment hours before or if it was still a secret between him, the receptionist and the famous Froid. His processor kept hurting and murmuring theories about how everything was going to end failing horribly. Just as many things had.

And his optics kept recreating Starscream frame and shadow everywhere he dared to see for more than a minute.

He arrived to the second floor, where Froid had his enormous waiting room next to the corridor that led to his office. No one was there except by the receptionist, who raised their optics quickly before going back to typing quickly in a data pad while reading another one.

Megatron got to the front of the receptionist desk's and coughed awkwardly.

The receptionist growled, but they didn't raise their optics this time.

-Your appointment is in two minutes. Mr. Froid will call you by himself, but the paid must be done here at the end of the session. Any changes or cancelations must be done either here or by phone with three days of anticipation. There are no refunds. Any doubts, sir?

Everything was said in such a mechanic way that Megatron didn't dare to answer and just made an affirmation sign with his head. He usually wouldn't be so silent with the service employees but after the scandal at the jewelry store… Well…

He took a sit near to the corridor so he could hear immediately when Froid called him and started thinking what he was going to say once the therapist asked why he was there.

" _Hi, I am Megatron and I am obsessed with my ex-boyfriend who is in new and healthy relationship with someone of the opposite fraction although fractions do not exist per se nowadays and I would like to get back together with my ex even if I used to abuse him back in the war…"_

Megatron wanted to punch himself.

This was ridiculous. All of him was ridiculous.

-Megatron? – a calm voice called from the corridor.

But ridiculous as it was… He needed help.

.

* * *

Starscream could feel Skyfire`s angriness even with the white seeker being recharging. His field screaming the discomfort and deception he was feeling.

Starscream knew that Skyfire was in his right of feeling like that, but that didn't mean it hurt less when the autobot rejected his attempt to hug him.

Starscream wondered if his mind was so unstable as his spark, since lately he couldn't stop ruining all the things that he had been trying to get for years.

How did Megatron hold the power to destroy his life with a message and some rumors?

Tarn had said that Megatron was counting a seeker. Of course, the genera couldn't think in that seeker being other than Starscream.

But the red mech begged to differ.

Megatron surely had had many partners since the war ended. And it seemed the last one was a seeker.

Probably younger. Prettier. Taller.

Megatron would end up conjunxing somebody one day or another, Starscream knew that. And he had tried to tell so to Tarn. However, he hadn't listened.

The mech had been angry of not knowing of the said courting by Megatron or Starscream themselves, but he looked rather satisfied with the non-existent relationship.

First, Tarn asked why. Starscream told him that the courting wasn't happening, and Tarn had laughed. Then he asked why he hadn't informed the "old gang" about it. After all, everybody knew that he was courting a seeker.

The red mech tried to explained to the general that, even if that was correct, the seeker was not him.

Tarn didn't believe that.

Starscream had yelled that he was engaged to Skyfire (even if that wasn't completely true).

Tarn had moved his hand in the air with resignation, murmuring something about Megatron exaggerating with the whole _secret courting_ stuff.

Starscream had asked him to leave, and the general obeyed.

And now, hours later, Starscream felt something breaking inside him.

What if Tarn was right? What if Megatron was going to appear at his door with a box full of gifts asking him to be Conjunx Endura?

Or even worse… What if he was right and Megatron was courting a seeker that wasn't him?

.

* * *

Before anyone noticed, the time had passed and the reunion at Megatron's place was already being hold.

The manor full of people getting drunk and laughing while some politicians tried to keep the fineness of the event, with little success, to be said.

Megatron was sitting on a large and stupidly elegant table, his place being between Soundwave and Shockwave but with no one in front of him.

He felt like a sparkling, constantly hearing his friends telling him to sit correctly and to greet the guests. After all, Megatron was not only the host of the party, he was a part of the New Senate. One of the governors of Cybertron.

And he was also an ex-warlord who had almost destroyed his planet.

And he was the idiot who had ruined everything respecting his love life, too.

Strange combination, wasn't it?

Megatron gave a sip to his glass of regular energon, he had thought that drinking wasn't a very good idea considering how stressed he still feel about everything.

-Megatron, Optimus Prime has arrived. – Shockwave said with no emotion, looking straight to the data pad he had bring with him to avoid "losing his time with such superficial nonsense."

The gray mech counted to ten in silence and then got up to look for the Prime. He was feeling dizzy and tired, his intakes hurting a little due to the physical stress he had been suffering.

Optimus Prime was still at the main entrance, greeting many of the other guests with courtesy, advancing slowly in his attempt of being closer to Megatron's table.

-Hello there, Megatron.

-Hello.

Optimus had the nerve of laughing.

-I see you made a big party, after all. I always thought you didn't like them.

-I don't.

-Oh, but this has to be an exception. Everyone seems to be having a good time, and at least, we are celebrating the progress of your city.

Megatron decided that he wasn't in the mood for Optimus talk.

-I think I saw Elita-1 near the table of Tyrest.

-Oh, yes, she did arrive earlier than me. I had to deliver this report that…

-You should not maker her wait, the dance has already begun.

Optimus laughed, again.

Megatron wondered if it was too late to restart the war and kill the Prime once and for all.

Ahhh, but what had Froid said?

" _Anger is the enemy of our minds. Once you let go all of your anger you will see what is really around you."_

Maybe Optimus was really trying to get along with him.

Megatron decided to nod and keep listening to the Prime.

-Yes, work has been really rough, lately.

-Hey, why don't we come with me to Tyrest's table? I promise to stop talking about work, and you would be surprised to see how Elita-1 makes such good jokes about…

But Megatron had suddenly stopped listening, all of his new will of being more friendly lost.

Meters away from them, at the very first step of the stairs High Lord Protector Starscream of Vos, was standing proudly.

And next to him, holding his arm, was Skyfire.

It was going to be a long night.

.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **...**

 **Notes:**

Well, I really don't know how to apologize for having this story in hiatus for so long.

College has been a bitch lately, and I don't know if I am going to be able to keep any of my stories going on. I hope to update again the next month, but please, don't stop following the story. I don't plan to leave it unfinished, but updates may take longer times now.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. We will have more flash backs of the past in future chapters, and my idea is still to finish the story in no more than 25 chapters (and maybe an alternative ending or epilogue depending on how much recognition the story gets).

Please remember that this is all fiction, toxic relationships must not be tolerated and depression is a serious topic. I don't support any kind of abuse. And this story is not meant to extol this type of situations. That being said… Thank you for following the story.

 **Reviews are free, my fellow cybertronians!**

 **`Till all are one!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12 "Don't you dare kiss me."**_

Starscream looked gorgeous.

His armor shining in wonderful and perfect polish whose sweet smell could be perceived even meters away. Servos covered in jewelry, wings under a red cape (a cape so long that it was a miracle it didn't touch the floor).

Starscream looked almost ethereal.

Megatron turned around and started walking straight to his table, much to Optimus' surprise, who hadn't noticed Starscream appearance.

Oh, but others _did_ notice the seekers presence. His brothers, for a start.

Thundercracker left his glass without finishing and sighed.

-Do you have anything to do with this, Skywarp?

The poor purple mech snorted. Undignified.

-I don't.

-Of course, you don't.

-Do you think I`m lying? Why?

-Because you never told me how your talk with Starscream went.

Skywarp shrieked.

-Well…

But he stopped talking when Starscream appeared next to them, holding Skyfire's arm. Tightly.

Desperately.

Starscream smiled, and oh, Primus. It was scary.

-Hi, my dears, such a nice meeting, isn't it?

Oh, Starscream and that dammed cynism...

Primus better had to had mercy on him when he met the Allspark after dying of anger.

.

* * *

 _Primus._

 _Fragging Primus._

Megatron took his seat next to Soundwave and breathed slowly, trying to kept himself calm.

-Starscream is here.

-You already knew he was coming.

-He is with that Autobot…

-Factions don't exist anymore, Megatron.

-I can't do this.

The blue mech turned around to see him.

-Soundwave: Thinks Megatron should reconsider if hiding is what he really wants to do.

Megatron tried to clear his mind, but he couldn't. Not when that beautiful and damned seeker was just meters away, holding another's mech arm with love and smiling to the cameras. He really felt like hiding, but he didn't know if that was actually what he wanted.

He had to confront what he had provoked, didn't he? It was part of being a responsible mech.

Ha, as if Megatron were a responsible mech!

Shockwave left his data pad for a second before tilting his head (or was it his optic?) with something that looked like curiosity. And somehow that didn't help Megatron to stop feeling like he felt; so anxious and coward and spark broken.

-Starscream is walking out of the building.

Megatron turned his head around to both sides before murmuring.

-I don't see him. Is he walking alone?

-Yes, and he is walking to the balcony near the font of oil.

Megatron focused his optics for a minute before finally seeing the seeker, who was practically at the balcony.

Alone.

Megatron gave a swallow to his energon. He really should not go to see Starscream, especially if they were going to be alone. It would be a disaster. A mess.

He was better in his table in company of Soundwave and Shockwave, and Starscream was better alone or with that Autobot. They really should not see each other and less talk.

Then why was he standing up?

-Megatron, I don't think…

Before his mind explained to him the stupid thing he was doing, Megatron was already walking directly to the seeker. His spark pulsing with love and need and hate.

-Megatron! – yelled Soundwave's voice in the echoes of the manor. But the ex-miner didn't listen.

How he had missed the seeker, that red color and those wings and that smile.

He was meters away when the seeker turned around, showing a small communicator in his hand. The voice in the other side completely inaudible (or at least to Megatron).

Starscream's clearing, however, was very loud.

And, after so many years, their optics finally met.

Megatron felt his knees tremble and forced the voice out of his throat.

-Hello, Starscream.

.

* * *

Skyfire sighed while looking at his reflection at the mirror. How had he surrendered himself at Starscream like that? Now he was trapped at Megatron's manor with few people of trust.

(Well, there was Optimus and Prowl but they weren't his idea of a good company).

Thundercracker and Skywarp were nice; even after he had cancelled the surprise for Starscream that surely had took them some time to prepare. He wondered if the monetary refund was enough or if he needed to consider himself in a moral debt.

A picnic at the Vos palace… It had been stupid, actually. Starscream was the High Lord, he could ask the palace directors to lend him a room to have a few drinks if he wanted; but the idea had seemed very romantic to Skyfire. When they had been young (very, very young), Starscream had mentioned how beautiful the castle was, how he could only dream of walking through the corridors and wearing those expensive capes and crowns.

Starscream now could do all of that if he wanted, but he rarely did. Especially that bit about the crown.

Skyfire wondered if Starscream had occupied the castle during the war or if he had preferred to close it immediately. There were no records of that (or Autobots' records, anyway).

 _Maybe he did_ , he thought while leaving the washing room.

Starscream hadn't shared all of his _war life_ with him, Skyfire knew that, but that did not mean it hurt any less.

He walked to the table of his _maybe-not-that-soon-to-be_ brothers in law (Primus, he didn't want to think about his arrangement right now) and noticed two things:

One, Skywarp and Thundercracker were yelling at each other with so much energy that seemed dangerous. They were speaking in Decepticon secret language, and even if most people around were not understanding anything, everybody wore a worried face.

The second thing, certain red seeker was not there. And he was far enough that Skyfire couldn't see him in the crowd (and not seeing a shining red armor with a large cape was kind of difficult).

Where could he had gone?

.

* * *

Soundwave walked directly to Skywarp's table, very annoyed. Shockwave was following him, but without enthusiasm.

A little behaving, just for some hours. Was that too much to ask?

It seemed like it.

-Skywarp, Thundercracker…

The two brothers didn't listen to the calling, instead, they kept insulting each other while closing their servos in warning.

Was that Skyfire like two meters away, holding a drink next to Minister Elita-1? Were they murmuring? _No_ , Soundwave thought, that would have to wait.

-Skywarp, Thundercracker; we must ask you two to behave, unless…

-Unless what? Are you gonna call the guards? – the blue mech screamed with anger, holding the shoulders of his twin before throwing him to Soundwave's direction.

The telepath wanted to think Thundercracker didn't meant to knock him down and was thinking in Skywarp falling near Soundwave.

However, Soundwave was at the floor. With Skywarp above him.

Did all seekers weight so much? Was it the wings?

Before Soundwave could say anything, the guards had already arrived. But they didn't do anything about Skywarp being over Soundwave (and how bad that sounded). No.

They were trying to separate Shockwave and Thundercracker. The scientist had just punched the blue seeker in the face, leaving a big and notorious scratch.

Soundwave saw Skyfire finish his drink before he walked to him and took Skywarp upward with one hand.

-Have you seen Starscream?

Oh, yes. Soundwave had almost forgotten about that.

.

* * *

Having Starscream so close hadn't been good.

He had gotten emotional.

Too emotional.

All Megatron could feel now was _urgency._

Urgency of being closer to the seeker.

Their lips were pressing with need and greed. He could sense Starscream's field full of arousal. Pulsing with need each time Megatron took enough will to lower his hands a little bit more.

-Megatron… - the seeker murmured when the gray mech hid his face in the other one's neck.

Megatron took a pause.

-Say it again.

-Mhhh?

He pressed his lips to Starscream's once more before looking straight at his optics.

-Say my name again.

-Megatron.

-Louder.

-They are going to hear us…

Megatron took Starscream by the wing and turned him around, his back pressing against the senator's chest and his face brushing the wall.

-See if I care.

Whose idea had it been to make out in the corner of the balcony, anyway?

Megatron hold one wing with a hand, and the other kept going under and under.

Starscream blushed and moaned.

-Wa-Wait, Megatron…

-I had waited enough.

-Yes, but…

Megatron pressed their lips again.

It was a deep kiss, filled with passion and maybe hate.

He bit the seekers lips with force, entering his tongue without permission while Starscream cried of pleasure.

-You missed me, didn't you? – the seeker purred when they finally separated.

-I missed you a lot. – Megatron admitted before turning Starscream around and taking his leg up, winding it up around his waist.

They kissed again, and they had never been a _kissing couple_ , but it had been a long time.

Starscream wasn't thinking, obviously. If he had, he would not have been so surprised when he heard Soundwave's voice practically next to them.

-Megatron!

The gray mech let him go without warning and Starscream felt to the floor, his butt hitting the tile with a metallic sound.

And Soundwave wouldn't had been such a big problem, but…

But Skywarp was next to him.

And why the hell was Skywarp smiling so much?

-Oh, Primus, help me.

.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Notes:**

I don't what to say, I wanted to update before Christmas, but stuff happened. By stuff I mean college being a bitch.

I got inspired to write this chapter after buying one of those six steps figures of cyberverse (the figure of Starscream, obviously). I hope not to have such a writer's block this time for chapter 13.

I am not very good at writing _hot_ scenes, so I apologize if the end sounds uncomfortable. Hope you didn't hate it!

 **Reviews are free, my fellow cybertronians!**

 **`Till all are one!**

* * *

 **Edited on Janaury 26th, 2020**


End file.
